Normal and Average
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: Erza Scarlet a gifted hairstylist who is the daughter of the best hairstylist in Japan, Robert Scarlet, is not interested on using her talent for fame due to her past that traumatized her to never hold a pair of scissors again. A group FT that wants to be the best make over team on Japan yearns for Erza's talent. Will she respond to their call?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I'm just a normal elementary school girl._

_Sometimes play video games._

_Hang out with friends._

_Grades are average but maths is an ace for me._

_I'm good at sports as well. Especially basketball._

_I'm really just an average and normal elementary school girl._

_My dream is to be the top hairstylist!_

_But it was shattered_

…

_Until that happened…._

"_Hurry! Call an ambulance! Her ear!" _

"_It's okay Erza it's not serious."_

"_M-Mama"_

"_Melanie!"_

_Everyone ran to my mother at her aid. I guess I was too young to cut people's hair._

_I cried and cried until my vision blurred, then….. I blacked out._

_Don't touch a pair of scissors._

_Don't touch a pair of scissors._

_If I do I'll hurt more people again._

_No!_

_I don't was to anyone anymore!_

_Stop it! Stop it!_

_I'll be good so… Don't hate me!_

_Mama! Pap-_

"Oi Erza! If you don't wake up you'll be late for school!"

"Huh? Robert? Ah a dream huh? Yaaaaaaaaaawn!"


	2. Feelings

_**Chapter 1 Normal POV**_

Erza sleepily walked out if her house. She receives greetings from her neighbours each morning.

"Good morning Erza! How's Robert?" Said an old lady.

"Ah Mioh-san. Good morning. Robert is doing well but still lazing around."

"I see! You look sleepy as usual!" Mioh slapped Erza on the back wanting her to wake up.

"I know I know Mioh-san I'll be late."

"The get going already!"

Erza walked slowly, she didn't really care about being late. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Ah! Erzaaaa! Over here!"

Two boys with the hair colours of pink and black came running to the sleepy scarlet holding each of arms.

"Natsu, Gray what are you 2 doing here?"

"Erza if you came any later you could've been late!" Natsu said.

"What about you? The bell has rung and your still here." Erza stated bluntly.

"Because me and ice princess were waiting for you!"

Natsu and Gray gave her a wide smile. Erza has been childhood friends with them since the age of 2. Both Gray and Natsu always fight of the smallest things. But Erza is there to stop them and they don't mind.

"Oi! What are you 3 doing there?! Class is starting!" Shouted an angry teacher.

"Sorry sensei!"

Gray and Natsu grabbed Erza and dashed to the school building.

_**Time Skip Lunch**_

It was lunch time. Erza has her usual lunch. Croquette Bun and grape juice. Gray and Natsu had large bentos. Their usual place would be the roof. Not a lot of people went there if there was it would disrupt Gray and Natsu's fight. Erza was looking at the view whilst chewing her croquette bun and sipping her grape juice. She was not aware that Gray and Natsu were fighting over an octopus wiener since she was listening to music through headphones.

"Seriously Gray just give me the friggin wiener!" Natsu attempted to steal the last wiener with his chopsticks but failed when Gray threw his fork on it.

"Oh not this time hot head!

"Oh it's on twinkle toes!"

They both started fighting.

_'Troublesome. They haven't changed. I'm glad.' _Erza thought.

"Take that stripper!"

"Right back at ya dragon breath!"

"Gray your cloths." Erza took of her headphones and placed it on her neck.

"Guaghhhh!" Gray started to find his cloths.

"Nice pink shorts you got there ice princess." Natsu snickered

Gray and Erza looked down, Erza turned her head and started laughing while Gray was starting to chase Natsu.

"NATSUUUUU GET YOUR FRIGGIN ASS HERE!"

The chase started with Gray still in his boxers. To Erza it was a normal sight but to others it would look so wrong. It's like Gray wanted to _beep_ Natsu but unfortunately it was not.

"Natsu! Gray! I'm going ahead! Make sure no one catches you guys! I'm not covering up for you guys again!"

Erza started to walk out of the door and noticed some girls coming up and opening the door. She sighed and counted _'3 2 1'_

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Erza plugged her ears since the screaming was really loud.

_'The must've seen them geez.'_

Erza continued walking on and realized that she was outside.

"What the hell? Well whatever."

She looked at her right and saw a girl with sky blue hair and red spectacles holding some kind of present. There were 4 other figures so Erza decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"U-Um Gajeel-senpai... I wanted to give this to you..." The girl started.

She was facing a guy with lots of piercings, long black hair and red eyes who had a grumpy expression.

The guy was about to say something when he was cut off by another person.

"Your trying to bribe us so you can be the next FT model aren't you?"

"N-No I just wanted to give this to Gajeel-senpai..." The girl started.

"Levy-san you have no chance at all to be a model of FT. Your to plain."

The 4 boys turned to leave the wide eyed girl.

Erza leaned on the window and said, " Isn't that a bit rude to reject a girl like that?"

"Who... Are you?" The blue haired one said.

"She's Erza Scarlet. Class 1-B." The guy with black and white hair said.

"What a junior. Respect your senpais more! And if you think what I did was wrong then how about you change the messy hairstyle of yours? Wait can i even consider you as a girl?" The blue haired mocked.

Erza turns her head and says, "None of your business."

"YOUUUU!"

"Anyway Levy-san let's go. The bell is about to ring."

"Eh...Ah" Levy bowed to the seniors.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Like I said! Stripper here tried to _beep _me! And do _beep _and _beep _with _beep _plus _beep _also _beep _too!" Natsu explained to the Principal.

"STOP LYING! YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES AND HID THEM SOMEWHERE! I'm not Gay even though my name is Gray!"

"P-Principal Makarov should we let them off this time? We won't get anywhere like this..." Mirajane said to the shooooooort principal.

"BRATS! GET OUT!"

Natsu and Gray ran out of the office.

_**At Erza's House Time Skip yet again :3**_

"Heh so his name is Chihiro huh?" Levy strroked the grey cat's fur.

"Levy-san I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes."

'Yeah."

Levy looked down to Chihiro again.

"You know, I first met Gajeel-senpai when i dropped my books on the way to the library. Just seeing him made my heart go doki. He helped me pick them up and gave me a kind smile. Since then... But just what Midnight-san said. I'm too plain. I'll never reached Gajeel-senpai's level."

Erza came out wearing a t-shirt with pants and shoes. She had a pouch which was half open showing scissors for hair cutting. Her scarlet hair was tied up and she was wearing a blue baseball cap.

_'I'll help someone this once.' _She thought.

"Want me to cast you a spell?"

"Eh?" Levy looked behind her.

"Want me to cast you a spell so you can tell Gajeel your feelings?"

_**At School 5 pm**_

"Ready Levy?"

"Yeah."

Levy pushed the doors open of the FT performance stage.

"Um Gajeel-senpai?"

Midnight, Gajeel, Jellal jaw dropped upon seeing Levy.

"Your Levy? What the hell? Were you that mad by Midnight's words?" Gajeel said pointing at Levy. He looked blood drained.

Levy's hair was put on a messy bun with a braided part the looked like it was holding the bun up and her skirt was above knee length now.

"Um senpai I Love You! For me to say these feelings a certain person helped me cast a spell. And Midnight-san."

Midnight looked up.

"This person who helped me. I believe they are better than Jellal-san."

"What?!" Jellal questioned. "I'm number one!"

"And now your rank two deal with it. They were able to change a simple person like me to this. They can change anyone! Unlike Jellal-san who can change certain people. So they will not lose! Thank you for your time." Levy bowed to the stunned seniors and turned to leave.

_'Each hair is on place. Her hair looks much more silky than before. And just by changing her hairstyle her attitude changed as well but she's still polite. Who on earth did this..'_ Jellal thought deeply.

When Levy caught sight of Erza she immediately glomped her.

"Er-chan I did it!"

"Good job."

"Er-chan your hands are really magical. Will you help more people like this?"

"Let's see..."

_'I made an exception only.'_

**Legend:**

**Gajeel: Aroma Therapist/Massager**

**Jellal: Hair Stylist**

**Midnight: Make up Artist**

**Sting: Manicurist**


End file.
